eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters Capture Sorcerers
Event Description Hunters from the province have brought some captured sorcerers to your castle. They were caught performing a ritual of human sacrifice. What are you orders? Occurrence Possibility factor: 5 (average event has 10–15) Must have at least 1 empty slot in the treasury. Options and Consequences # Reward the hunters.'' (-50 , +2 Karma)'' #* Jump to "What shall we do with prisoners" below. # Thank the hunters for their service. (+1 Karma) #* What shall we do with the prisoners? #*# Let the executioners worm some secret spells out of them. (''-5 Karma) #*#* (''Jump to Torture Chamber at the bottom of the page).'' #*# Burn the sorcerers at the stake! (-1 Karma) #*# Perform the Exorcism ritual. (-30 '' '', +10 Karma) #*#* The priests perform a ritual to cleanse the fallen mages of evil. After the ritual, only one sorcerer is left alive. But he seems to be out of his mind. #*#*# Kill the unfortunate man. #*#*# Let him go. #*# Scold and release them. (-1 Karma) #*#* The released mages rush away from the castle as fast as their legs will carry them, apparently afraid you might change your mind. #*#*# Pathetic creatures. #*#*# They can't escape their fate. # Flog the hunters and release the sorcerers. #* The executioners drag the dumbfounded hunters away for corporal punishment. The dark mages follow them with their gloating eyes. As a reward for your help, the released magicians give you an ancient manuscript showing the schematics of the Dark Tower. (-1 Mood, -9 Karma) #*# That's what I wanted to obtain! Now take them to the torture chamber! (-5 Karma) #*#* (''Jump to Torture Chamber below). #*# All right, now let them go. Torture Chamber * (70% Chance) Rather than disclose his secrets, one of the sorcerers utters an ominous curse from his torture rack, causing the death of all the crops in the province and turning all of the stored food into foul-smelling filth. It seems that the sorcerer put all of his energy into the curse, for he breathed his last as soon as the spell escaped his lips. If you don't take action, starvation threatens to kill most of the local people. *# Send a large cart of food. (-200 , +2 Karma) *#* (No further effects) *# Let magicians dispel the curse.'' (-20 )'' *#* (50% Chance) Your mages manage to neutralize the curse, but you can't restore the damaged food. *#*# Send a cart of food.'' (-100 , ''+2 Karma) *#*# Let them deal with this themselves. (Population reduced by 15–30%, -1 Mood, -1 Karma) *#* (50% Chance) Your mages fail to remove the curse and a famine will soon hit the province. *#*# Send a large cart of food.'' (-200 , ''+2 Karma) *#*# I did everything I could. *#*#* The famine takes the lives of more than half of the people in the province. The survivors blame you for all of their misfortunes. (Population reduced by 50–70%, -3 Mood, -3 Karma) *#*#*# What did I have to do with this? (''-1 Karma) *#*#*# What a pity. *#*# Let them deal with this themselves. (''Same consequences as option 2 above) *# That's their problem. *#* The famine takes the lives of more than half of the people in the province. The survivors blame you for all of their misfortunes. (Population reduced by 50–70%, -3 Mood, -3 Karma) *#*# What did I have to do with this? (-1 Karma) *#*# What a pity. * (30% Chance) Unable to endure the torture, the dark mages tell the executioners the secret of the Summon Demon spell. The spell scroll is placed in the treasury. *# Good. They have earned the right to a quick death. *# Burn the sorcerers. (-1 Karma) Category:Events Category:Random Events